


To Remember

by SunshineExploder



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst I guess, Feels, Ficlet, M/M, Memory Loss, Oneshot, Sadness, not really a pairing fic, who even does this dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineExploder/pseuds/SunshineExploder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico just can't remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lookit that, another ficlet that I wrote in the space of fifteen minutes because I got inspired and couldn't help myself. Enjoy. Tell me if it sucks, though.

I think I’m forgetting things lately. Everyone is giving me weird looks when I ask them simple questions about what’s going on. They seem to answer very carefully, like they might hit a landmine with their words or something. But I guess that’s okay.

 

Even Leo gives me strange looks sometimes. He’s being understanding, though. He knows what _that place_ has done to me. I think the memory problems are coming from that. Or, at least, that’s what Hazel says. Was she the one who said that?

 

I don’t remember.

\----

I’m forgetting more and more. I have to write down everything important, but then I forget what I did with the paper. I’m even starting to forget everyone’s names. It’s only for a couple seconds, but I still have to search my brain to find their name.

 

They’re getting worried. I can tell. I hear what they say about me. They say I need help. Do I? Leo says I do. He wants to help me. He sounds desperate whenever he tells me that, or whenever he tries to help me remember something. I wish I could… Wait, what was I going to say?

 

I don’t remember.

\----

Where am I? I have to think. I have to remember. It’s all white space in my brain. It’s so confusing. I try to remember things, but I’m like Tantalus. The fruit is my memory and I just can’t grab it.

 

Their names elude me more and more now. I think Leo is getting worse. Sometimes I wake up to hear him crying next to me in our bed. I try not to make a sound. It hurts to see, uh…

 

I don’t remember.

\----

Who are they again? It’s taking me longer and longer to figure out their names. Every now and again I look up to find that they’ve walked away before I can remember their name. Gods, this is frustrating. I want to remember, I really do. I just can’t.

 

The boy who sleeps with me at night starts crying after I go to sleep and doesn’t stop until I wake up in the morning. I’ve learned to tune the sound out so I can get some rest. I try and I try, but I don’t know who he is. Who is he?

 

I don’t remember.

\----

 

Who _are_ these people? I don’t think I’ve ever seen them before in my life. They keep trying to tell me that they’re my friends, but I don’t believe them. How could I not remember my friends? They must be lying. That means they must be lying when they tell me my name is Nico. I don’t know anybody named Nico.

 

So why am I on this ship? Why are these people lying to me, telling me who they are and who I supposedly am? For that matter, what are they talking about when they say I’m the son of Hades? I don’t know a Hades. I think I’d remember my own father. I just want them to tell me the truth. They can’t be my friends because…

  
I don’t remember.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, Nico loses his memory because his time in Tartarus has damaged his psyche so much that his mind is trying to suppress all of his memories, including his traumatic ones and normal ones.


End file.
